


Романтический ужин

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Тендо приготовил для Вакатоши сюрприз.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Романтический ужин

— Зачем мы поднимаемся на крышу?

Тендо, всё это время настойчиво тянувший Ушиджиму за руку, обернулся: 

— Я же сказал, это сюрприз! — он подмигнул. 

Он явно был чем-то очень вдохновлён, и подвижное лицо его меняло выражение постоянно. 

— Я только что приехал, — сказал Ушиджима. 

— Ага. 

— Ты не дал мне даже в квартиру зайти. 

— Ага.

Видимо, Тендо это нисколько не смущало. Он продолжал тянуть Ушиджиму вверх по лестнице, крепко обхватив его запястье своими длинными пальцами. Как будто опасался, что тот может вырваться и сбежать. Сбегать Ушиджима не собирался, но был бы не против сперва немного передохнуть с дороги, прежде чем встречаться с неведомым сюрпризом. Зная Тендо, это могло оказаться чем угодно, и лучше было бы подойти к делу во всеоружии. Но Тендо встретил Ушиджиму на пороге квартиры, отобрал сумку с вещами и сразу же развернул его в сторону лестницы. 

От квартиры до крыши было всего два этажа, так что поднялись они быстро. Перед самым выходом Тендо притормозил и пропустил Ушиджиму вперёд себя, а затем прижался сзади и закрыл ладонями его глаза. Ушиджима в растерянности остановился. 

— Тендо? 

— Знаешь, у тебя ведь вчера был день рождения, — дыхание Тендо мягко обдало ухо. 

Это было правдой. 

— А именинникам положены подарки, — Тендо коротко прихватил ухо Ушиджимы губами, и тот не смог удержать вздоха. — Так что вперёд, Вакатоши! 

— Я ничего не вижу. 

— Не бойся, я тебя проведу.

Ушиджима помедлил ещё немного, потом протянул руку, нащупал дверь и толкнул. Необходимость двигаться вслепую напрягала, и ступал он очень медленно. 

— Обязательно закрывать мне глаза? 

— Конечно, Вакатоши, это же сюрприз. Чуть левее сейчас.

Ушиджима послушно шагнул влево, а ещё через несколько шагов Тендо скомандовал: «Стоп!» — и убрал руки. На плоской крыше дома прямо перед Ушиджимой был расстелен плед, по бокам его лежали два кресла-мешка, а середину занимали разнокалиберные миски и плошки с едой, расставленные в художественном беспорядке вперемешку со свечами в стеклянных стаканах-подсвечниках. Весь этот пятачок был залит тёплым колеблющимся светом и источал вкусные, немного непривычные запахи. 

— Романтический ужин на крыше! — объявил Тендо. — Неплохо придумано, да? — Ушиджима обернулся к нему, обдумывая, как Тендо сумел всё это организовать (и где добыл кресла), да ещё и подгадать по времени. Теперь становилось понятно, почему он его торопил. Тендо поиграл бровями: — Спорим, это самый необычный ужин в твоей жизни? Ну, на данный момент, потому что кто знает, что ещё будет.

Ушиджиме оставалось только кивнуть.

— Я думал подарить что-нибудь полезное, но это было бы ужасно скучно, — Тендо наморщил нос. — Так что решил, что лучше подарю впечатления. Как, впечатляет? — он вскинул брови и посмотрел с ожиданием. 

Ушиджима вновь окинул взглядом плед с креслами, подрагивающие огоньки свечей и бархатно-синий поздний летний вечер, куполом накрывший и дом, и город, и весь мир, и сказал: 

— Да. 

Это было красиво. Тендо расплылся в довольной улыбке. 

— Только это пожароопасно, — добавил Ушиджима, имея в виду свечи на пледе. 

Но Тендо легкомысленно отмахнулся. 

— Расслабься, Вакатоши! — он хлопнул Ушиджиму по плечу. — Я где-то тут видел огнетушитель, но не думаю, что он нам действительно понадобится. Лучше садись, пока всё не остыло, — Тендо подтолкнул его к одному из кресел.

Ушиджима шагнул вперёд и осторожно опустился, тут же утонув в этом странном сидении. Пришлось несколько раз переменить позу, прежде чем удалось сесть более-менее прямо. Тендо, явно не испытывавший таких проблем, хлопнулся в своё кресло с размаха, завалился на бок и скрестил ноги. Ушиджима подумал, что Тендо удивительно подходит эта странная мебель. Затем перевёл взгляд на глубокую миску перед собой. Блюдо в ней выглядело незнакомо, хоть и содержало в себе рис. 

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Вечер индийской кухни! — Тендо взмахнул руками. — Я не брал ничего слишком острого — на случай, если ты беспокоишься. Но вообще вон там стоят сок и вода, так что есть чем запить. Советую обязательно попробовать вот это и ещё вон то: пальчики оближешь, — он указал на два другие блюда. — Можно было бы ещё ароматические палочки зажечь, но я не был уверен, что тебе понравится, поэтому у нас только свечки. Но тоже неплохо и вполне атмосферно. А, и вот ещё, — Тендо выудил откуда-то упаковку влажных салфеток и кинул её на колени Ушиджиме. — А то я же тебя знаю.

Ушиджима, уже начавший было оглядываться как раз в поисках способа помыть руки, благодарно кивнул. 

— В общем, налетай! — Тендо хлопнул в ладоши и сам тут же подал пример. 

Еда была необычной, но вкусной. Тендо трещал, рассказывая то о блюдах, то о каких-то интересных фактах, то о чём-то, что вспоминалось ему прямо по ходу, не забывая при этом уплетать за обе щеки. Изредка налетал слабый ветерок, трогал волосы и колебал пламя свечей. Кресло-мешок мягко держало Ушиджиму в своих объятиях. И он вдруг понял, что ему невероятно хорошо и уютно сейчас здесь на крыше рядом с Тендо. Что он вернулся домой. Это был не тот дом, к которому Ушиджима привык с детства: строгий родовой особняк, доверху наполненный традициями — а совсем другой, новый. Который Ушиджима открыл для себя всего несколько лет назад: яркий, тёплый, переменчивый и бесконечно удивительный. Дом, который воплотил в себе Тендо.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ушиджима, вклинившись в одну из пауз в тендовой болтовне.

Тендо замер, глядя на него, словно чем-то поражённый. А затем произнёс медленно и чётко: 

— Вакатоши, я только что ел чеснок, — Ушиджима моргнул непонимающе, а Тендо продолжил: — Но я всё равно тебя сейчас поцелую. Потому что, — в его голосе внезапно проклюнулись какие-то несчастные нотки, — так улыбаться — это просто незаконно, знаешь ли!

Тендо поднялся, перешагнул прямо через их импровизированный стол и практически рухнул на Ушиджиму сверху. Кресло тут же смялось, и они оказались лежащими друг на друге. От Тендо действительно пахло чесноком, но это ничуть не помешало им разделить долгий поцелуй, а затем ещё один и ещё. 

— Ты невозможный, Вакатоши, — пробубнил Тендо Ушиджиме в изгиб шеи. — Ты хоть знаешь, какой ты?

Волосы Тендо лезли Ушиджиме в лицо, но он не спешил отворачиваться. 

— Какой? — спросил Ушиджима, поглаживая его по спине.

Тендо приподнялся на локтях и взглянул Ушиджиме в лицо. В его глазах плясали отсветы пламени, заставляя ярко вспыхивать радужку, и это было очень красиво. 

— Офигенный, — произнёс Тендо. — И я офигеть как тебя люблю. 

В выражении его лица было что-то хрупкое. Ушиджима поднял руку и прижал ладонь к его щеке: придержать эту хрупкость, чтобы не разбилась. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Ушиджима. 

У Тендо дрогнули губы и ещё ярче заблестели глаза. Он шумно втянул воздух, а затем резко нырнул, уткнулся лицом Ушиджиме в грудь и глухо заорал. 

— Тендо? 

— Я самый счастливый человек на свете, Вакатоши, — Тендо поднял голову и снова посмотрел Ушиджиме в глаза. Лицо его покраснело, а ресницы слиплись. — Самый. Счастливый. 

— Я тоже, — ответил Ушиджима и улыбнулся.


End file.
